Kestrelstar
❝ Oh, I have an idea! We can meet up here more often, that way if you feel something bad you can tell me! I've been told I'm pretty good at comforting others. ❞ — Kestrelcall to Mallowmask about them meeting more often so that he can comfort him when needed. Kestrelcall is a sleek-furred beige tom with a white and brown mottled pattern, his build is rather tall and slender; perfect for agility, along this, he has deep blue eyes and a soft, bushy and long tail. He is adventurous, playful, and fearful. He is currently ranked as a warrior from WindClan and is mentoring Bearpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Javanese(mother and father). Description: Kestrelcall is a tom with deep blue (slightly purplish) eyes. His overall frame is quite slender and tall just like most WindClan cats, made for agility and speed rather than strength. His main coat is a beigeish white and his fur is rather short except for his tail, which is rather bushy. His most defining feature is his pattern, starting on his tail, it goes from a medium-dark brown to a much lighter one nearing the base of his tail. His paws are a mix of dark brown, lighter brown, white and tan. His ears are mainly a dark brown with a few splotches of light brown in them. Lastly, he has a dark brown stripe that goes from his muzzle and up to his forehead, also having some sort of a half mask, some splotches of light brown/white/tan scattered around his facial markings, his left eye being surrounded by the 'mask' while his right one is a much lighter brown tone. Palette: : = Base (#FFF9F4) : = Facial markings (#130000) (#957254) (#AC876D) : = Tail (#472309) (#5D3213) (#976847) : = Paws, lightest markings on paws and face (#472309) (#EFCEAF) : = Inner ears (#E5C9C0) : = Tongue (#C69693) : = Pawpads (#EDBCB8) : = Nose (#351A12) Voice: His voice is really soft and soothing, he rarely raises his voice and only does it when it's completely necessary. His voice is also slightly feminine, though it isn't that noticeable. Scent: Vanilla and chamomile. Gait: Head slightly low and sometimes dragging his tail around, he also tends to trip every now and then because of his long legs. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Adventurous -' Description of trait * '''+ Disciplined -''' Description of trait * '''± Emotional -''' Description of trait * '''± Playful -''' Description of trait * '''− Fearful -''' Description of trait * '''− Easily Discouraged -''' Description of trait '''Likes *His friends **Kestrelcall absolutely loves being with his friends, he is mildly scared of being alone, so having some company really soothes him down. *Fish and water **Despite not being a good swimmer, Kestrel thinks that the sound of water and fish swimming in it can be relaxing. *Snow **He thinks that snow is really pretty, he tends to get really excited every time he sees it. *Hunting **Even though he was scared of ending a creature's life back at his apprenticehood, he slowly came to understand that the prey he caught was giving its life for his clan to strive and grow, helping him to calm down a little about it, eventually becoming a good hunter. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: Loner, WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Marigoldeyes, Bearpaw, Cloverdapple Age Range: 13-current moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "S-Scary fox-hearted cats, they ambushed WindClan!" He hisses, his voice shaking. ---- :Mallowmask/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"I think he is pretty nice, he was cold at first but he opened up a bit! And he's also... pretty good-looking..." :He purrs with a small smile, his ears burning in embarrassment as he looks away. :Kestrel met Mallow at the abandoned twoleg den before it was taken over by ThunderClan, they talked for a little and Kestrel started growing rather fond of the tom. Though he feels a little different when he's around him, but he isn't sure of what it is just yet. :Nightrunner/Leader/Afraid of/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I-I still don't get why he had to be so cruel with us..." :He whispers shakily, his ears pinned to his skull and his gaze on his paws. |-|WindClan= "A wonderful clan full of wonderful cats, I can't wait to meet them all!" He purrs, happiness clear in his face. ---- :Marigoldeyes/Warrior/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁/TBD% ::"She's awesome! She was my first friend in WindClan and I'll never forget that!" :He smiles brightly at the thought of his small friend, his whiskers twitching. :Marigoldeyes (or 'Mari' as Kestrel likes to call her) was his first friend in WindClan and he is very fond of her. He finds their height difference to be rather comical, Marigold is practically Kestrel's little partner in crime and he really likes being with her. :Bearpaw/Apprentice/Apprentice/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"I love training with him, he's always eager to learn!" :His tail curls as he thinks of his apprentice, proud of his skills so far. :As soon as Kestrel met Bearpaw he was sure they would have a better relation that just an apprentice-mentor one. He really wants to see Bear happy all the time and looks forward to training him to be the best warrior, aware that the young tom doesn't really like fighting. :Cloverdapple/Deputy/Friend/⦁⦁/TBD% ::"She's great, and now she's the deputy! She really deserves it." :He smiles at the thought of the she-cat, purring lightly. :Despite not being too close with Cloverdapple Kestrel thinks of her as a good friend, he's really proud that she was able to become WindClan's deputy and is sure that she'll do a fantastic job. |-|ShadowClan= "..They're... really intimidating..." He whispers, averting his eyes. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Thanks for not letting them kill me, Marigold... ❞ — Kestrelcall to Marigoldeyes when they were at the medicine cat den after the ThunderClan raid ❝ I'm sure you're one of ThunderClan's best warriors... ❞ — Kestrelcall to Mallowmask when they met at the abandoned twoleg place ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Kes.png|Kestrelcall fullbody by Apprehensive Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:WindClan Category:Warrior